I Want to Google You
by lovethebroken
Summary: Peter and Claire have an interesting conversation while watching TV one night. ONESHOT PAIREAU as of Distractions No Flames Please


**Title: **_I Want to Google You  
_**Characters:** Paire  
**Genre: **Comedy, fluff (ONE SHOT) Future fic—AU as of Distractions  
**Rating:** pg-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes or any of its characters….I own nothing!!!!!

**Spoiler Warning**: Pretty much the entire Heroes series…if you seen it, you'll be okay.

**Summary: **Peter and Claire have an interesting conversation while watching TV one night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

For the past month she had been making him sit through American Idol reruns of the previous season in order to get ready for the new upcoming season and also, Ryan Seacrest, whom Peter was very aware she adored beyond words. That was the reason he hated this show because of that man on the television. It made his life harder while living with Claire. As if it wasn't hard enough. He didn't know that living with a woman could be so hard. She was always prancing around in short shorts that were shorter than the normal short. When it came his turn to do the laundry he had to wash her 'things'. He admittedly found it hard to wash the matching bra's and panties that were red and almost pure lace no less. He loved lace on women. Oh, God, did he love it and now he had to fight the images of Claire in that intimate item. What was she even doing with that type of undergarment? No one saw it. He turned his head toward as she laughed at a remark Simon made. Or at least he hoped that no one had seen it, well of course, no one but him.

"Simon cracks me up," Claire said snuggling in Peter. Peter gave a mocking sound and Claire looked up at him, "What was that?"

"What?" Peter said not looking down at her curious eyes. He continued to watch the show although he had no clue what was going on and to be honest, no interest in what was going on. Claire nudged him in the stomach, "You know what? That little noise that you just made. What was that?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about Claire," Peter said propping his feet up on the coffee table. She smiled mischievously at the TV screen as she melted back into her original position. Matt had let it slip one day how Peter felt about her. So, she knew, which wasn't exactly fair, but all the same.

"That man is gorgeous," she said in reference to Ryan who was no interviewing a woman who had failed horribly in her audition. Peter sighed aloud. He was annoyed now, "How many times am I going to have to hear, 'Ryan is the most gorgeous man on earth.'"

Claire laughed out loud as she sat up. He had just imitated her and even threw in a high pitched voice also. Peter shook his head, "His nose is clearly too big, he's short….and obviously he's wearing make-up Claire. You want a guy that is a cross-dresser?"

Claire smirked, "I think someone has issues…clearly."

Peter shook his head pulling his feet off of the coffee table, "This is ridiculous. I'm turning it to Bones."

Claire laughed, "Fine by me…that David Boraneaz is a hottie too."

Peter dropped the remote onto the couch as he stood up, "I can't win."

Claire watched him as he made his way to the kitchen still shaking his head. She smiled brightly, "Major issues!"

He stopped in front of the refrigerator and tried to think of something he could take back to make his exit look valid. He sighed as he turned grabbing the bag of plain chips off the counter. He let out a silent breath and then inhaled deeply as he entered the living room. He smirked when he saw Claire engrossed in the cartoon she had turned it too. The Little Mermaid. She glanced up with a smile, "I always loved this movie."

He nodded as he resumed his position beside her, "Me too…nice and clean movie…"

"He reminds me of you," she said pointing toward the Prince. Peter gazed back at her slightly puzzled, "Why so?"

'Because you both can't work up the balls to kiss the girl,' she thought. Claire shrugged, "The hair."

Peter looked back at the screen and nodded, "Fine by me, he gets the girl."

'At least someone's happy in the end,' she thought once more. Peter looked back at her realizing her expression changed and he sighed, "If you wanna make googly eyes at Ryan turn the channel."

"I…wanna make googly eyes," Claire paused for a moment realizing it was now or never, "..at you."

Peter's mouth fell agape in surprise, but instantly found Claire's lips on his. She leaned on him the bag of chips making a crushing sound as he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back slightly and flicked her tongue at his lips seductively. Peter instantly laughed, "That's more than just googly eyes."

She leaned forward sucking gently on his ear. He squeezed his eyes tight as she whispered, "They'll be a whole lot more than googly of eyes, trust me."

He smirked as he grabbed the flattened bag of chips and tossed it out onto the floor as he rolled them over on the couch. Claire sighed as he kissed the crook of her neck and left slow lingering kisses to her earlobe. This was so much better than just making googly eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Comments are LOVED!!!! Thanks for reading ya'll!!!


End file.
